


Out of Season

by SlipperyMew



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Analingus, Animal Genitalia, Bisexual, Casual Sex, Consensual, Ejaculation, F/M, Feral, First Time, Gay, M/M, Male - Freeform, Multi, Non-Anthro, Oral, Orgasm, Pokemon, Sex, Threesome, Vaginal, equine, female - Freeform, galarian ponyta - Freeform, heat - Freeform, ponyta - Freeform, size-difference, straight - Freeform, virgin, winking clitoris, zebstrika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlipperyMew/pseuds/SlipperyMew
Summary: Mating season; for those with a mate, or those looking for one, was a wonderful time of the year. For the newly evolved zebstrika, Vincent, it was simply annoying. Looking to get away from it all, Vincent left the herd to hang out with his two Galarian ponyta friends. The perfect distraction for a mind tempted by the scent of estrus.Or it would have been, if his friends hadn't noticed his new and improved zebstrika equipment. Oops.
Relationships: Ponyta (Pokemon)/Original Male Character(s), Zebraika | Zebstrika/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Out of Season

Vincent, with his newly evolved Zebstrika body, had a problem. Quite a large problem, in fact. One that dangled between his hind legs like an unwanted house guest, stiff and annoying and frankly not something he wanted to deal with right now. He’d tried his best to ‘hold it in’, as it were, but nothing could stop his penis from sliding out of its sheath like it owned the place.

The sun was out, the day was new, the flowers were in bloom, and the grass of the plains was as green as could be. Spring really was his favorite season, and if it weren’t for the ridiculously _enjoyable_ scents invading his nostrils from upwind he’d be having a good time, too.

He couldn’t handle it, not when he lacked a mate. It was too much. Too prevalent a scent to ignore.

This was why he was hanging out with his ponyta friends. Ponyta mating season was next month, meaning he had plenty of time for innocent, clean fun. Back home he couldn’t get away from the scent of heat, and he hoped that by going to the meadows he’d be able to escape it.

Apparently not.

Panting and blushing as he stopped to try and calm his ‘excitement’ for the fifth time, his friends finally noticed his stupor.

“Hey, what gives, dude?” piped up Sylvia, the female Galarian ponyta of their little group. She was grinning at him, a teasing gleam in her eyes. Not even the peaceful nature of the meadow could tame her spunk. He shuffled on his hooves in an attempt to hide his erection, the tall grass tickling his fetlocks. “This is the fifth time in a row you’ve lagged behind! You’re a zebstrika now! You should have tons of energy. Not slowing down on us in your old age, are you?”

Despite the urgent and potentially embarrassing situation, he had to roll his eyes at that. “As if,” Vincent said. Lowering his voice to sound like one of the elders of his herd, he continued, "Evolving has made me stronger than ever, _young lady_.”

She wrinkled her muzzle and swished her tail. “Okay, ugh. Point taken. No age jokes.”  
Snickering from the sidelines was Sylvia’s twin brother, Jamie. They were quite a pair. So alike were they that at times he had trouble telling them apart; though, that was easily amended by a quick glance under their tails.

Jamie strutted over to them, the bubblegum pinks and blues of his mane billowing in the air. He really was as feminine looking as any other Galarian ponyta, and he always took great offense whenever someone pointed it out. He was kind of adorable.

“You’re lucky he called you _young_ ,” commented Jamie with a nonchalance only he could pull off. “We’re what, three years older than Vincent? He may have evolved first, but that’s only because our line evolves ridiculously late. I wouldn’t be surprised if—oh hey, is that a boner?”

 _Dang it, he noticed!_ Vincent shuffled awkwardly, well aware of the half-stiffy he’d been sporting the past few minutes. It dangled between his legs, twitching whenever his mind drifted toward unsavory thoughts. Thoughts he definitely did not want to entertain around his friends.

He sighed in defeat as the twins giggled; it wasn’t as if he could deny it. “Laugh it up, why don’t you,” he grumbled. “It’s mating season back at the herd, I can’t help it. I can smell them from here.” He flushed as his cock twitched, wetly slapping against his belly. “Y-you’ve had stiffies during your own seasons before, I never make fun of you guys!”

“Hold on,” Sylvia butted in. “Let us make the record clear that I, Sylvia, have never had a stiffy before.” Her amused expression betrayed her japery. “But yeah, in regards to my dear brother you’re in good company. Can’t go a day without some form of indecency. Even outside of season.”

“Says Ms. Winks-a-lot!” Jamie countered, grinning at his now-sputtering sister. “You may as well be popping stiffies with how often you flick open. Also out of season. What’s your excuse?” He turned away from his silently fuming sister and back to Vincent, whose eyes were not-so-innocently flicking down between his hind legs. He nickered in what almost sounded like... appreciation? "You've got a monster down there, you know that? I heard zebstrika are packing, but this is ridiculous."

"I was thinking the same thing!" his sister said, grinning shrewdly. "Just look at it. Getting mounted by that would absolutely destroy me."

Just the thought of sticking it into one of his best friends caused his length to slap his belly again. His cheeks warmed further.

“Right?!” agreed Jamie, stars in his eyes. “I’m not usually into dudes, but unf! I’d lift my tail for that.”

“Oh, definitely! I’m winking already!” Brother and sister leaned on each other, giggling as they shared their lewd thoughts. Vincent knew they were… loose, but they’ve never talked about _him_ that way before. Talked at him loads of times, sure, but never implied he was a topic of their interest. Was his new body really that special?

Vincent stepped back nervously as twin leers came his way. “Uh, guys? I appreciate the enthusiasm, but if you’re trying to make me feel better about popping a stiffy it’s not really working.” That was an understatement. Their talk had him harder than ever. To the point of being uncomfortable, even. He winced as for the third time since their discussion began there was an audible slap of slick meat against flesh.

Their ears flicked to show they heard. Sylvia whispered something to Jamie, and he whispered back. He strained his ears but they were too quiet.

Louder, Jamie dropped an explosion. “Wanna fuck my sister?” he asked as if it were the most casual thing in the world. “And mayyybe fuck me after? You know, because why not?”

Vincent stared at him in disbelief. “Really?” His cock throbbed between his legs. “You’re not just teasing, are you?”  
  
Sylvia answered him by turning around and flagging her tail. There, just underneath her large, protruding anus, was a vulva he’d seen many times, though never as soaked as it looked now. Her meaty clit unfolded like a flower as he stared, flicking a generous amount of fluid into the air. The scent alone had him reconsidering the platonic nature of their relationship.

The presenting ponyta looked over her shoulder and smirked. “This enough of a tease for ya? Seriously, you can put it in. No humping, though. If you blow your load before you have a chance to stick it in my brother we’ll both be cross. Now mount me.” She lowered her head and moaned, “Do it~”

Excited yet nervous, Vincent looked over at her brother for permission. The male ponyta just rolled his eyes and turned sideways, revealing his own ‘little’ problem. “Have fun, dude!” he said happily. Between his legs, his own penis flexed. “I’ll just—oh—be watching.”

Reservations gone, mind clouded by the scent of a willing female, Vincent wasted no more time. He galloped over to Sylvia, jumped onto her back, making her ‘oof’ as her legs buckled, and then frantically tried to line himself up. His tip poked and prodded her backside with frequent misses, one such miss catching on the rim of her spongy anus before his penis shifted to the side. His instincts demanded that he shove it in, but all the urge did was make it more difficult to actually thrust home.

“You have to aim, dude!” suggested Jamie, laughing at his obvious inexperience. “My first time was just as wonky. Seriously, take it slow. Feel around a bit. Once your tip connects with an insane heat and wetness, you know you’ve found the right spot!”

Embarrassed, Vincent took Jamie’s advice and ceased his fruitless thrusts. The much smaller equine underneath him somehow managed to hold his weight like a champ. She was looking over her shoulder at him. Their eyes met, and she gave him what seemed to be an encouraging smile. “When you’re inside, try not to cum immediately, okay?”

He flushed at the teasing. “Um. Y-yeah.” Taking a deep breath, Vincent slowly, carefully, rubbed his length against Sylvia’s backside. Soft fur met his tip, the sensation almost causing him to thrust blindly again. He restrained himself, if barely.

A few moments of rubbing later found his glands smushing against matted fur, much slicker than anything he’d felt before. Encouraged by the feeling, he began to get more confident in his shallow thrusts and soon encountered a squishy heat that caused both himself and Sylva to gasp.

“Yes! That’s it!” Sylvia confirmed for him with a smile. “Now push forward. Slo—”

Vincent snorted and gave a quick thrust, penetrating her heavenly tunnel with a loud, wet slorp. Half his length sank into her in an instant, her impossibly tight flesh quivering at the sudden intrusion. Both equines nickered loudly, Vincent nearly collapsing from the explosion of pleasure he felt.

“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!” Vincent repeated like a mantra, unable to believe just how snug and warm Sylvia’s pussy was. She squeezed him, so much harder than he expected. The heat was all-encompassing, his length trapped in a never-ending fleshy hug. “Sylvia, you feel awesome! You’re squeezing me so hard, and you’re so tight, and it’s like you’re hugging me, you know? And it’s so warm in there!” He stepped forward on his hind legs, trying to wriggle himself deeper into that squishy mound of pleasure. “Ohhh~”

“Good for you!” squeaked Sylvia through obviously gritted teeth. “Could have been more gentle, but oh, I don’t know, I guess shoving your massive dick in a tiny ponyta without testing if it’ll even fit was higher on your list of priorities!”

Jamie clicked his tongue in disapproval. “Yeah, dude. Not cool…” Then he chuckled and winked at him. “Pretty hot though~”

Sylvia snapped her head to her brother so fast Vincent swore he heard a crack. “Whose side are you on anyway?!” She sounded angry, but there was a hint of humor behind the rage that told him she was playing it up. It let him relax: he didn’t know how he’d feel if he accidentally hurt his friend by being too eager.

“Relax and enjoy the cock, Sis.” The amusement in his voice was clear to all. Sylvia huffed but didn’t make a comeback. Instead, she just rolled her hips a bit, sending such a sudden wave of pleasure through him as her slick insides slid past his cock that he instinctively humped back. More of himself sank into her, which meant more of her to feel, causing a feedback loop of pleasure that swiftly overrode his mind.  
  
Just being inside her was so good that when his orgasm snuck upon him he didn’t realize what it was until it was too late. “Oh Arceus, Sylvia, I think— I can’t hold— Sorry!” His warning was too little too late. His hind muscles tensed up, his glands flared, and he moaned as the tension in his underbelly imploded all at once.

Sylvia’s eyes widened. She tried to pull away, but her grip on him was too tight. His flare, too wide. Her tunnel, too soft and warm to resist. She began to say, “Wait, no, don’t cum yet—” but his ejaculation was already well on its way, and once he splattered her cervix with the first of many thick, gooey ropes all she could finish with was, “fuck!”

She shuffled on her hooves as he unloaded himself inside her. Vincent cried aloud, pleasure melting away all sense of self. “Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!” His apologies felt shallow, weak. Especially as he pushed his cock as deeply into her as he could as he came. More quietly, he tried, “I-if it helps, you feel amazing?”

Sylvia lowered her head and sighed in resignation. “I guess this is happening then. Ugh. You’re lucky I’m not in heat. At least your cum is soothing, so it’s not all bad. Would have rather I came first, though.”

Vincent found himself lost in the midst of pleasure. Pump after fertile pump, it just kept coming. He’d never felt this good, this fulfilled. It was—

Vincent eeped as something warm and slick touched his pulsing tailhole: Jamie's tongue.

He looked behind himself just in time to see Jamie shoot him a wink before digging into his untouched anus. The ponyta slurped his protruding ring into his maw and sucked. Hard. It felt so weird that Vincent couldn’t decide if he liked the feeling or not. Actually, with his anus currently locked in a sequence of rhythmic contractions, it did feel kind of nice. Tingly.

But then Jamie pulled away and licked his chops. “There we go. Nice and slick.”

Confused, Vincent could only stare. His confusion soon shifted to shocked clarity when Jamie mounted him without warning. The comparatively tiny equine had apparently conjured a telekinetic platform to stand on, allowing his massive—for his size, anyways—length to line up perfectly with his tailhole. He tried to clench up once Jamie began pushing forward, but his orgasm was still going strong, and he couldn’t stop his sphincter from relaxing after every squeeze.

“H-hey, I thought I was going to mount _you_?!” protested Vincent with a whine. Another thrust had Vincent eep as Jamie’s tip caught the dimple of his ass. It felt so warm, so terribly large. The ponyta on his back held still for a bit, likely enjoying the twitches of his orgasm from the other side. “Can we talk about this? I’ve never done this before...”

Jamie snorted at the question. “You came inside my sister,” he explained with a sly grin. “Time to cum inside you.”

And then he pushed forward, spreading Vincent wide and sinking far into his depths. He nickered at the extremely weird feeling of his colon filling up. Jamie, of course, just moaned. His penis kept going, further and deeper, feeling so large and so very thick to his previously virgin tailhole that he was shocked the ponyta fit at all.

When Jamie eventually bottomed out Vincent let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Inside Sylvia, Vincent released an especially potent squirt as his body clenched Jamie’s penis _hard_.

“You’re inside me!” Vincent practically squeaked. “I can feel it! It’s so deep!”

Jamie rested his head along his back and chuckled. “Heh, yeah, I’m inside you! Your butt is really roomy.” He grunted and began to hump slowly, sliding in and out and making Vincent feel strangely girly. Orgasm winding down, his cock shrank and slipped out of Sylvia with a wet, lewd schlorp, but the strange sensation of a dick in his ass kept his anus twitching randomly. “Unf! If you keep up that squeezing I’m going to blow faster than you did in my sister!”

Sylvia stepped forward once he was out of her, forcing him onto all fours. Behind him, Jamie only stumbled a bit before gaining his footing again, pounding his ass even harder. Each thrust had him wincing slightly. While not painful, it was uncomfortable. At least, it was until Jamie raised his platform even higher, changing his angle of approach to slide deeper into him.

This new angle had Jamie hit something deep inside him, blasting pleasure straight through his core. He nickered at the sensation, his softening cock twitching with renewed life. He nearly lost control of his legs, it was so intense.

Jamie laughed at his reaction. “That, my stripey friend, is your prostate. Good, right? Think of it like, oh, I don’t know, a pleasure button. And every single one of my thrusts is the trigger.” The ponyta never ceased his humping as he spoke, hitting what Vincent now knew to be his prostate each and every thrust. “I wonder if I can make you cum again... “

Vincent didn’t know, but at the rate the pleasure was building he very well may. It was almost too much. Every time Jamie bottomed out was a little explosion of pleasure. His penis was already hard again between his legs, twitching and throbbing and oh-so-very sensitive after his previous orgasm.

As Vincent enjoyed the extremely gay act of being a colorful ponyta’s bottom bitch, Sylvia thrust her rump in his face. There, in extreme close-up, a torrent of their mixed fluids poured from her winking opening. His mouth went dry.

Once more, his cock slapped his belly.

Still looking over her back, Sylvia said, “Well? Are you going to stand there and gawk or are you going to eat me out? I haven’t finished, you know. And with my brother pounding your ass, well, don’t you think it’s fair I have some fun?” She wiggled her rump again, her poofy tail tickling his nostrils almost as much as the scent did. “Maybe if you do a good job I’ll let you pound _my_ ass another time. Sound fun?”

His eyes flicked up to her untouched tailhole at the offer; the thick muscle tensed with every wink, tempting him beyond reason. He swallowed audibly. “Y-yeah, that— that sounds fun.”

As might be expected, eating someone out was not on the list of things he’d done before. He had absolutely no idea what to do—other than the obvious—and was intimidated by how Sylvia showcased her impatience with urgent winks of her needy clit. His eyes were drawn to that fleshy nub, pink and wet and oh-so-tempting for the previously virgin zebstrika.

Then Sylvia pushed back, smushing her fleshy clit against his muzzle.

Earlier today, he couldn’t have imagined a clit would feel like _this_ , so squishy yet firm, unfolding against his muzzle again and again. He wanted to taste it; to slurp it up and never let it go. And with that thought he opened his muzzle and latched onto that winking nub, taking it _into_ his mouth.

Copious amounts of hot juices spilled onto his tongue as he caught that pulsing clit mid-wink. It twitched in its new home. Flavor exploded across his taste buds. With a fleshy, protesting prisoner bound firmly between his lips, Vincent was struggling to figure out what to do next. Though, considering how loud Sylvia was being and how much she was quivering, he figured he was doing something right. Even if that something required constant attention to keep that slippery bulb from escaping back into the small mare’s folds.

After a few moments of unintelligible noises of pleasure, Sylvia eventually nickered a high squeal and pushed back against him _hard_. “O-oh, oh! Just like that! Don’t let go of it!” came her lust-filled exclamation. He could feel her shudder through her fleshy lips alone. “Now suck it, make me cum. I’m really close already!”

He couldn’t very well refuse her when she put it like that. So he did what she asked; he sucked. Her high-pitched squeals became low, deep moans, her rump pressed ever more firmly against his muzzle. The encouragement was all he needed to up the suction, gulping down a steady mix of feminine fluids and his own saliva as her clit was pulled ever-so-slightly further into his mouth.

The weak fluttering of his best friend’s clit trying and failing to wink as he suckled it like a teat was indescribably sexy to him.

“F-fucking Arceus, dude, I’m cumming!”

Surprisingly, that wasn’t Sylvia.

The stallion humping his rump had sort of become a backdrop to the delicious ponyta he was eating out, but with that exclamation of pleasure Vincent’s attention returned to the long length filling his tailhole. A length which was most-definitely widening at the tip. His eyes widened in concert.

Jamie was flaring; a male was going to cum in his ass.

Vincent couldn’t get out of this. In his front was a mare on the brink of orgasm, and would most likely murder him if he stopped pleasuring her now, and at his back was a male moments from creaming inside him. He had no choice but to buckle up and receive it. _Maybe it won’t feel too weird?_

The ponyta on his back thrust one final time, bottoming out with a loud nicker from both of them. Vincent because that last insertion pressed firmly against that very weird spot in his colon that made his cock jump, and Jamie because his own length twitched in clear indication he was past the point of no return. Then it happened; warmth flooded his backside with all the subtlety of a Hyper Beam, streak after streak of voluminous heat, a wave seemingly without end.

Vincent groaned into Sylvia’s teardrop-shaped vulva at the bizarre sensation of being mated like a mare. He felt filthy, almost. Not a _bad_ filthy, but filthy nonetheless. It was confusing and oh-so-very filling to the newly evolved zebstrika.

Strangely, Jamie fell silent as he pumped Vincent full of his rich seed. But he couldn’t ponder this development as Sylvia cried out, “C-cumming!”

The first thing he noticed was the sudden tensing of Sylvia’s anus, generating wrinkles along its edges as it grew taut. The next thing he noticed was her vagina following suit. He barely managed to contain the clit in his mouth when it violently fluttered.

That was when the contractions started.

Unlike her brother, Sylvia was _loud_ when her orgasm hit. She nickered like a mudsdale when her tailhole clenched and exploded into motion, pulsing with vigor only her sex could match. Hot fluids filled his mouth, and it became so much he had to unlatch from her clit lest he risk the very real threat of drowning. Finally freed, Sylvia’s clitoris winked to its heart content, flicking mare cum directly into his face. Would have been his eyes if he didn’t quickly close them.

Vincent was struck with awe as his two best friends came on either side of him. He had managed to _make_ them orgasm. All from his own efforts, or at the very least his own body. The thought filled him with an intense sense of pride.

The constant pressure against _that_ intense place inside him—his prostate, as Jamie told him—plus the sexiness of feeling two ponyta cumming in and against him had his second orgasm rapidly build. He grunted, squeezing Jamie tight with his sphincter, and then gasped as he unloaded for the second time that day. Pleasure crashed into his mind, ropes of fertile seed wasted watering the grass. He didn’t know an orgasm could occur without contact with his penis, but he wouldn’t question a good thing. And this most definitely was a good thing.

It wasn’t long before everyone came down from their highs. Vincent had been busy eyeing Sylvia’s twitching tailhole during his entire orgasm, burning the sight into his memory and imagining himself spilling inside _that_ instead of the grass, so when it and her vaginal contractions calmed down he knew she was done.

Inside him, Vincent Jamie’s cock quickly softened, and, with a loud pop and a distinctly bizarre rush of warmth cascading down his rump, it was out. He shuddered, his tailhole gaped and feeling oddly cold as cum oozed out of him. After being so full for so long, being empty like this really was weird. Not to mention how slowly his anus seemed to close, allowing copious amounts of seed to paint his backside as he leaked like a mare in heat. Even his balls ended up slick with cooling seed.

Once his anus had tightened up, and his own pleasure had tapered out to a few, weak spurts, Vincent stepped away from his recovering friends on slightly wobbly legs to bask in the fruits of his labor, mindful of the cum soaking his backside.

Sylvia breathed heavily as she squatted in place, their mixed cum oozing out of her slit and creating a decently sized puddle on the grass. Her vulva winked slowly, showing off the reddened and abused clit hidden within. He remembered fondly how it felt pulsing against his tongue.

Jamie, meanwhile, seemed to be content sitting on his haunches, a dazed look in his eyes as his semi-flaccid penis shone brightly with slickness.

Vincent felt bubbly just looking at them. “You guys have fun?” He couldn’t help but smirk when they glanced at him, twin dopey grins on their faces. “Not bad for a first-timer, huh?”

They managed all of two seconds before bursting into giggles.


End file.
